Jeremy needs help
by fuck 'till you die
Summary: Set during 6x01 whne Matt finds Jeremy on the couch. Yeah, uhm, I suck at summaries xD just read it. In involves jermy, Matt and a blowjob.


"Yeah, I'll deal with him." Matt said to Elena on the telephone. "Thanks." Elena said. Matt ended the call and asked Jeremy: "So, this is it, huh?" Jeremy just ignored Matt and kept playing his game. "Video games? Random girls?" Matt looked up. "Drunk by noon every day." Jeremy looked briefly at Matt and then returned to his game. "Look, I know it sucks that Bonnie's dead, Jer. But you need to start living your life again."

Jeremy looked up: "How, by joining the community protection squad?" Matt sighed. (nd here it doesn't follow the TVD-line any more ;) ) "At least I'm doing something productive. I don't hook up with random girls." Jeremy threw away his controller and said: "Matt, I do what I want. And if you don't want to see me or hear me fuck a girl, then just get out of the house. I'll text you when you can come back."

"No," Matt half shouted, "no more random girls here. Seriously, what if you get an STD?" Jeremy sighed. "Okay? Do we agree? No more random hook-ups?" Jeremy opened a beer. "No, you're not my mother, who's also dead by the way. Like I said, I do what I want?"

Matt groaned and whispered: "Please, let me help you." Jeremy eyed Matt. "How? What are you going to do? How are you going to help me?" Matt walked up to Jeremy and fell down to his knees. "Like this, if this is what it takes." Jeremy looked down at his friend and relaxed, stretching his arms. "What are you…" Matt shushed him. He grabbed Jeremy's pants and pulled them down.

Jeremy lifted his ass so Matt would be able to push the shorts down easier. Matt looked at Jeremy's member in awe. It must've been six inches, and Jeremy wasn't even hard yet. The boy on his knees took his friend's member in his hands and started tugging at it lightly. Jeremy sat back in the couch and lifted his shirt over his head. Jeremy's dick grew to a solid nine inches in Matt's hand.

The blue-eyed boy licked his lips before taking the head in his mouth. He looked up to Jeremy who looked back at him. Jeremy took another sip of his beer and grabbed his controller, resuming the game he had stopped when Matt began talking to him. Matt swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the precum and piss and sweat. 'God, this is actually so hot.' Matt thought. Jeremy thought the same. He would be able to summon Matt whenever he wanted to get sucked in the future. Well, that's what he hoped. That way he wouldn't have to be flirtatious with every girl and lure them to his house to fuck them.

Matt swallowed the precum and took a couple of inches of the hazel-eyed boy's cock in his mouth. Jeremy moaned when part of his dick as engulfed in a warm, wet heat. Matt, being Matt, who's never given a blowjob to anyone in his life was getting a little nervous. He had only managed to fit four inches in his mouth, and there were five more to go. He tried to take Jeremy deeper but gagged while doing it. He didn't pull away though.

Suddenly Matt felt a hand intertwine with his hair. Jeremy, who had now discarded the controller, pushed Matt's head closer to his groin. With a lot of gagging all nine inches of Jeremy had disappeared in Matt's mouth. Jeremy was enjoying it thoroughly, Matt on the other hand had tears in his eyes and needed air to breath.

Jeremy started bucking his hips up into the boy's mouth, holding Matt's head tight so he wouldn't be able to get off of his dick. After a while Jeremy stopped and pulled Matt off, he stood up and took his dick in his hand. Spit and precum leaked down from Matt's mouth onto his chin. He started coughing when finally all of Jeremy's dick was out of his mouth.

Matt didn't have much time to breath, though. Jeremy began slapping his dick on Matt's plump lips. He kept doing that for a good two minutes. When Matt's lips finally were all covered in precum Jeremy pushed his dick between Matt's upper and lower lip. Jeremy took hold of Matt's head and tangled his fingers in the dirty blonde's hair. He began thrusting his dick in and out of the boy on his knees. Said boy had his hands on Jeremy's hips. He didn't know what to do with them so he just held them behind his back.

Jeremy kept facefucking Matt for a good five when suddenly he pulled out completely and started jerking his dick in front of Matt's face. Not long after that five, six ropes of thick, white cum squirted out of the monster in front of Matt's face. The cum landed on Matt's face. On his lips, his cheek and part of it in his hair. Jeremy kept tugging at his dick until it became too sensitive too touch.

"Phew, that was good." Jeremy said. Matt didn't respond, he just stayed on his knees, looking at his friend. Jeremy turned around, showing off his smooth, hairless ass to Matt. "Uhm, I'm in need of a shower… So, yeah. I'm going to take a shower." Without saying more Jeremy walked out of the room, completely naked, leaving Matt still on his knees.

When Jeremy returned to the living room Matt was sitting on the couch, cum already gone. The returned boy was still naked. He bend over to grab his underwear and got dressed. He sat down next to Matt and continued to play his game. "So, no more random girls?" Matt asked. Jeremy smirked at the question and ignored Matt.

What did you all think abut it? I love me some feedback :D

I freaking love Jeremy. And there needs to be more (gay) fanfics involving Jeremy :D

Probably also going to write fanfics for Teen Wolf. Maybe Stiles and Scott? I'll see.

So yeah

Send me a review, or what you wanna see i nthe next story/ chapter. And with which characters.

Bye, love ya'ss


End file.
